Bad Popcorn Chicken
by X24NEKO
Summary: Logan ate something that's making him not feel good. Based on what happened to me. Please read and review.


This is a little something I can up with after I got sick a few days ago. I think it's kinda funny because while I was sick, I pictured Logan being sick. I went to the places in the story before I got sick.

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or any of the places in the story.

Rated T

Hope you like it. I hope you find it a little funny. Please review.

* * *

Bad Popcorn Chicken

Logan parked the car. He was with a couple students who dragged him to go shopping. Everyone got out and headed for the third store on the kids' list. Logan locked the car and followed the students onto Goodwill. About two hours later they exited the store and put the four bags in the trunk. Logan had gotten something that reminded him of a peaceful place. Earlier they went to McDonald's and got Snack wraps for lunch. Now that it was close to dinner time, they went to KFC for dinner. Logan drove the car to KFC and he turned around in his seat and looked at them all.

"Alright, listen up: I ain't payin' fer yer dinner, so count yer money and make sure ya got enough fer whatever ya want. If yer a little short, I'll give ya some. Clear?"

"Crystal," Jubilee said.

"Good. Let's head inside." _Never had this kind of fast food. Hope it's good,_ Logan thought.

They headed inside and went up to the register. Each student ordered Taco Bell or KFC. Logan was still looking up at both menus. He couldn't decide what to get. He wasn't big on tacos that much. Who knew what most of the KFC stuff was made out of? When it was his turn, Logan found something that he would try.

"I'll have Popcorn chicken and a side of mashed potato."

"With gravy?" the cashier asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright."

Logan paid for his food and the girl gave him his ticket and cup. Logan went to the soda fountains and got root beer. He sat in a booth next to the kids. About fifteen minutes later everyone had their food and Logan opened the popcorn chicken box and the potato. He raised a brow at the popcorn chicken. It looked kinda. . .odd. To him anyway. His stomach rumbled and he shrugged. He picked up a piece of popcorn chicken and dipped it into the potato. He plucked it into his mouth and chewed. It was pretty good. He sipped his root beer and continued eating.

About half an hour later everyone was done and threw away the trash or saved leftovers. They headed out to the car. Logan got in and drove to the last store on the list: Marden's. When they got there Logan parked the car, turned it off, and looked at them again.

"Meet at the registers in an hour. It's gettin' late an ya got school in the mornin'."

Jubilee, Rogue, and Kitty nodded and hopped out of the car. Logan got out and headed inside with them. When they entered all the kids went in different directions. Logan stuck near the front of the store. He went over to the books. He looked around and saw a few that caught his eyes. He flipped through a few different language books. They were Japanese, French, and German. There were a few anime graphic novels in Japanese.

Then he looked to the shelves and one book he saw made him raise a brow. He picked it up. It was a book for dummies. It said, _Sexo para Dummies. _Spanish for Sex for Dummies. He flipped through it out of curiosity. His other brow rose. It had everything. Even different positions. . . Logan closed the paperback. An evil grin crossed his face. _Maybe I should get this for Scooter,_ Logan thought. He chuckled and put it back. He continued looking at the books.

An hour later Logan was at the registers and the students were right on time. They paid for their things and headed to the car. They put their things in the trunk and got into the car. Logan started it up and headed home. Half way there a small throbbing hit Logan's head. He rubbed his forehead. _Why is my head hurtin'? Must be the kids. They're bein' kinda loud fer my hearin',_ Logan thought, _It'll pass_.

Half an hour later they arrived home and the throbbing pain didn't go away. It got a little worse. He got his bag from the trunk and headed inside with the kids. While they went to the rec room, Logan went to the infirmary to see if one of the two doctors could give him something to make the throbbing go away. Maybe even Chuck could get rid of it.

Logan went into the elevator and was soon in the basement. He headed to the infirmary and when he entered he saw Hank in there doing some paper work. Logan walked up to the blue furry doctor. Hank looked up at his guest ans smiled.

"What do can I do for you, Logan?"

"I need somethin' fer my head. It's achin' and it won't go away."

"Alright. Do you know what caused the headache?" Hank grabbed an Advil and gave it to Logan.

"No." Logan swallowed the pill. "Thanks. I'm gonna try and get some rest. Night, furball."

"Good night, Logan."

Logan headed up to his room. Once up the stairs and into his room, Logan locked the door, put his bag beside his nightstand, and headed to the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help ease the pain in his head. He stripped and got into the shower. He put his head right under the shower head and turned the steaming water cold. The pain was starting to cease. But a new pain hit his body.

After fifteen minutes, Logan got out of the shower. He dried himself and his hair then wrapped the towel around his waist. The headache didn't go away. It got worse and now his stomach wasn't doing so good. It was now hurting. He was feeling a little tired. _Just need ta rest. After some sleep I'll feel better, _he thought. He put on a pair of gray sweatpants, turned off his bedside lamp, got under the bed covers, and soon fell asleep.

Logan woke up twenty minutes later from his stomach flip flopping. He groaned and curled in a ball. His stomach and head really HURT. He got up from his bed and unlocked the door, making his way to the infirmary. His body was shaking as he walked to the elevator. He rode on it for a few moments then the elevator doors opened. Logan got to the doors and opened them. He walked to Hank. He was working.

"Hank, Somethin's wrong with me. . ."

Hank looked up at Logan and stood. "You don't look good at all. Get onto one of the tables."

Logan did as ordered. He sat on one of the tables. He was still shaking some. He closed his eyes, tasting bile in his mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick. . ."

Hank quickly gave Logan a large vomit basin. Logan took it and retch his dinner. Hank rubbed the sick man's back to help him feel better. After a few minutes Logan was done and set the basin on the counter beside the table he was on. His eyes were red from vomiting and his nose felt bad from the vomit coming out of his nose.

"Ugh. . ." Logan closed his eyes. "My nose feels weird from the puke comin' outta it. Smells bad, too."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah. A lot better. My stomach ain't hurtin' that much anymore."

"I'm sure whatever you ate didn't agree with your stomach. Probably got food poisoning. Why did you have for dinner?"

"KFC for the first time. It was popcorn chicken. I don't like fast food that much, but the kids wanted to eat there. Thought I'd give the stuff a try. I ain't getting' food there again."

"I can understand why," Hank said. "Perhaps you should stay for the rest of the night. Yesterday you had to lend Marie your healing and it's not back yet, so just stay in case you get worse. I know you hate labs and that's why I had a special room built for you."

Hank led Logan out of the room and into another. They went through the door and the light came on. Logan's brows raised.

"Whoa."

The room had dark colored walls, a wooden floor, same size bed as his, a nightstand with a lamp, a bathroom, and some medical equipment. It looked like his bedroom. He went over to the bed and sat down on it. He looked around then his eyes fell on Hank.

"Ya all made this fer me?" Logan asked, awed.

"Yes, Charles and I thought that when you got injured it would be better if you woke up in a place-"

"That Wolverine would think that is safe," Logan finished. "Not in a lab and wouldn't freak out more."

"Yes," Hank said.

"Thanks, Hank." Logan smiled at him. "This is great."

Hank returned the smile. "We knew you would like it. You should try to rest now and get over the poisoning." He left, the door closing behind him.

Logan got under the bed covers and laid on his back. He smiled. This is probably the best gift he had ever received. He'd have to thank Chuck in the morning. Logan closed his eyes and hoped this poisoning would go away soon.

* * *

The next morning Logan woke up and rolled on his side and groaned. He felt a bit better. His stomach wasn't doing flips that much. He decided to get up and go to Chucks office. He looked on the bedside clock. 8:00 am. Chuck didn't have any classes until later. Logan got up and headed for Chuck's office.

Logan got there and knocked on the door. Logan entered and saw Chuck get stuff ready for his class. He looked up at Logan and smiled.

"Good morning, Logan. How are you feeling?"

Logan sat in a chair and leaned back. "Better. Stomach's still flippin' but not that much."

"Good. Hank said that you stayed in that room we had built for you."

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to thank ya for it. One of the nicest thin's anyone's ever done fer me."

"Your welcome, Logan. Do you want to try and eat some breakfast?"

"Yeah."

Logan and Charles headed to the dinning hall. There were some students in there. The got to the staff's end of the table and Logan took a seat beside Hank. Logan looked at the food and grabbed a plate, put some toast and an apple on the plate. He started eating.

"Are you feeling okay?" Storm asked. "You aren't eating as much as you usually do."

"I'm fine. Just not feelin' too good." Logan didn't look at her.

"What's wrong?"

Logan mentally rolled his eyes. "Got a little sick last night. Hasn't gone away yet."

"Sick from what?" Scott asked.

"I ain't used to eatin' fast food. I ate somethin' and it made me retch my guts up. I ain't eatin' there again."

"What made you sick?"

"Popcorn Chicken."

A day later Logan was well again.

* * *

I got sick from the popcorn chicken at KFC in Ellsworth, Maine. I live about half an hour from Ellsworth. I'm never eating the popcorn chicken again. Please review!


End file.
